


(It Can't Come) Too Soon

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: Carlos has never felt such an insane, such an immediate, such anundeniableattraction in his life.  When the song ends, he can’t say who grabs for the other one first.All he knows is that they’re tripping over their feet to get outside and around the corner and up against the far wall of the building.Inspired by a country song.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	(It Can't Come) Too Soon

Carlos has never believed in love at first sight. Lust, sure - but love? Not a chance. 

That is, until he lays eyes on T.K. in that bustling honky-tonk one Thursday night. It’s like he’s been floating alone in space all this time, and has just found the planet he’s always been meant to orbit. 

On the dance floor, they ostensibly dance with the crowd, but Carlos only cares to dance with T.K.. He shimmies his shoulders and T.K. swivels his hips before turning his head to look at him. Their eyes meet and a shiver courses through Carlos’ entire body, as though he’s been shocked. It’s _electric_. Carlos has never felt such an insane, such an immediate, such an _undeniable_ attraction in his life. When the song ends, he can’t say who grabs for the other one first.

All he knows is that they’re tripping over their feet to get outside and around the corner and up against the far wall of the building. The outdoor lights extend just far enough they’re not flying blind, but not so far they’re anything but shadows to anyone else's eyes.

They fumble with the buttons and zippers of each other’s pants, mouths colliding in an awkward dance as their hands grab and pull and twist and bring them _closer, closer, closer_. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough, and all Carlos can do before long is press the palm of his hand flat against T.K.’s back as he comes. When he recovers, he kisses T.K. firmly before dropping to his knees and making the other man see God.

\-----

It would be easy to write it off as a random hook-up. Except ... He closes his eyes and can feel T.K.’s hands on his waist, can smell the barest hint of cologne along his collar bone, can taste the tang of lime and salted peanuts. He closes his eyes and can imagine the corners of T.K.’s eyes crinkling in pure delight as he laughs, can imagine a long drive to see the sun rise over the ocean, can imagine stepping into the shower and getting a little more dirty before they both get clean. Given the way T.K. can’t seem to get enough of him, there’s a part of Carlos that thinks T.K. feels the same way.

It would be easy to write it off as a random hook-up, except Carlos can’t get the thought of T.K. out of his brain. And he lets T.K. know that, too. Not spelled out in words - as deep as the thoughts run, Carlos can’t imagine actually lending them a voice before they’ve even shared a meal - but spoken through his actions.

With a dinner invite. A table decorated with flowers and candles, a carefully-ironed shirt, and dinner prepared from scratch. He isn’t expecting it to blow up in his face - but he’s willing to accept that for T.K., maybe it is all nothing more than sex. Carlos isn’t ready for it to be that way; he doesn’t delete T.K.’s number, but he stops calling.

\-----

They don’t talk again until the night of T.K.’s arrest. Carlos isn’t expecting much, to begin with, and he especially doesn’t expect T.K. to crack his rib cage open just enough to give Carlos a glimpse of the bruised and battered heart inside.

Carlos recognizes the gesture for what it is - can see what it costs T.K. to let him in. And, while he can’t predict the future (beyond the Magic 8 ball sitting in the corner of his desk,) there’s a part of him that _knows_ if T.K. continues to let him in, T.K.’s heart could be repaired and never returned to such a state.

\-----

Carlos asks T.K. on a date to play darts and to actually get to know each other. It’s rocky at the start - T.K.'s distracted by work troubles and a wounded ego. When they get back on track, though… It’s good. It’s fun, and _easy_ , and Carlos finds himself thinking about the possibilities - about where they could be headed and who they could become.

\-----

The fall happens easily, after that.

One date turns into another and another and another. And Carlos finds that feeling he had when they first met only grows deeper.

There are home cooked meals and dance parties in the kitchen. There are mixed socks and T-shirts in the laundry basket. There’s an entire section of Carlos’ refrigerator that becomes well-stocked with mineral water and caramel protein shakes. 

They pause movies regularly just to kiss. They stay up much too late holding hands and whispering secrets from their pillows. They go on hikes and keep their phones in their pockets so they can drink in just being there, in each other’s presence.

Soon enough, their lives begin to blend and fade into a series of twos: Two toothbrushes by the sink; two coffee cups; two sets of bed head as they wake up beside each other every morning.

The relationship is still fairly new when Carlos drops T.K. off at work and murmurs, “Love you.” as T.K. steps out of the car. He’s sure T.K. didn’t hear him before the door clicks shut.

But then, T.K. spins and smiles, ducking down and mouthing, _’I love you.’_ in return.

Carlos can’t keep the smile off his face the entire drive home.

\-----

Some time later, they’re cuddled together on the couch watching a nature documentary when T.K. wonders, “Are we going too fast? Trying to make the future happen before its time?"

Carlos considers the question - lines their relationship up against a mental calendar - before ultimately deciding it doesn’t matter. Shrugging he says, “It’s fine with me if we are. When it comes to our future - when it comes to a future with _you_ , T.K. - it can't come too soon.”

And T.K. says, "Okay." in his soft, pleased way as he cuddles in even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> _But one drink lead to "What's your name?"  
>  To can't get the thought of you out of my brain.  
> Maybe finding that one thing  
> Changes everything.  
> 'Cause pretty soon gonna be two toothbrushes by the sink.  
> Two coffee cups, waking up every morning - whatcha think?  
> Are we moving too fast? Fine with me if we do,  
> 'Cause when it comes to you, comes to you, it can't come too soon._
> 
> -"[Too Soon](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMehpbpcR/)," Cooper Alan


End file.
